


Was it enough?

by 1Scrxws1



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anna and Elsa are Not Related (Disney), Cheating, Elsa and Anna are not Endgame, F/F, First Love, Jealousy, My First Fanfic, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn, Unrelated Anna/Elsa (Disney), i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Scrxws1/pseuds/1Scrxws1
Summary: Elsa thinks she's on top of the world, that is, until Anna breaks her heart. Now regretting it, Anna has to make a choice. Let Elsa hate her forever or get her back? A rollercoaster of feelings and actions follow.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Ariel/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 64
Kudos: 32





	1. Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it!:)

Elsa was content with her life, it was perfect. She had her girlfriend, Anna, who was just a bundle of joy ever since the two got together. It took them months before the two could confess their feelings for one another. Naturally, Elsa confessed first, as awkward as it was. Besides that, the two were inseparable. But, for some reason, Anna had been acting strange these last few weeks. Nothing TOO noticeable, but noticeable enough for her to care. The missed texts, calls, facetimes and other things. 'Maybe it’s nothing' she thought as she checked her phone. Looking over Anna’s contact, she hesitated. What if she doesn’t answer again? The thoughts raced across her mind before she realized she had called her.

“..Hello?”

“Oh-..hey baby, sorry to call so randomly I was just um..worried about you.”

“Huh? Oh no that’s okay, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You sound sort of muffled, are you alright? I can come over if you want-”

“NO!”

A pause, then shuffling.

“I mean not no..it’s just you don’t have to..okay?”

“Oh alright then, if you say so. But really Anna you sound super muffled.”

“It’s..it’s nothing..”

Elsa sighed before relenting. Before she opened her mouth to say goodbye, she heard something. Or rather, someone. It was a hearty chuckle, not like Anna’s lighthearted laugh that made Elsa weak in the knees. This was a **man’s**. She spoke softly.

“Anna..can I ask you something?”

“..mmph, anything.”

“Is someone there?”

Suddenly, everything stops. A breath hitches, shuffling is heard before Anna answers.

“What no..it’s just me of course.”

Elsa wanted to believe her, she really did. But she knew better, and she knew what she heard.

“Anna..”

“Hm?”

“You were always a horrible liar you know?”

With that, Elsa hung up. Disgusted and betrayed, she didn’t even cry. She couldn’t cry, her anger was far too great. 'I knew it was too good to be true', she thought to herself. She went into her room and shut the door, stuck her headphones in and laid down on her bed. The tears falling softly as she drifted to sleep, hoping when she woke up..maybe..just maybe..this would all be a bad dream.


	2. I’m not soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here’s Chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it!:) Also(little side note) I figured to paste my story correctly so when it’s their thoughts it’s in italics so hopefully that makes things less confusing. Let me know if there’s anything that confuses you!

**Chapter Two: I’m not soft.**

Her alarm beeped, alerting her of the new morning. She sat up, yawning, headphones still in her ears.

Elsa smiled, ready to see Anna, her shining face ready to welcome her. As Elsa stretched, the memories of last night came into her head. _So it wasn’t a bad dream then_ she grimaced, a frown replacing the smile she once had. She looked at her clock, the time reading seven am. It was Wednesday, she still had to attend school. She still had to see **her.** _Come to think of it, I didn’t properly break up with her. Better handle that today._ She looked at her phone, expecting the usual messages from her other friends. Yet, it had multiple missed calls and texts from Anna. She sucked her teeth in annoyance. _Must be nice to believe you have a chance at redemption._ She ignored the messages containing begging, pleading with Elsa. But what stuck out to her was one message in particular.

“I still love you.”

“Yeah right.”

She changed into some comfortable attire, nothing major. Black pants, white collared shirt with a sweater to go over it, and some blue vans. _I suppose this looks nice, which I’m feeling anything but at the moment._ She grabbed her backpack and headed out the door, wondering what the day would bring. 

“Elsa!”

A familiar voice called out and footsteps followed. Elsa sucked her teeth, knowing who it was. She didn’t make eye contact, and focused on her locker.

“Elsa please, let me explain.”

“Explain what? That you cheated without a second thought?”

“Elsa it wasn’t like that I swear, I wasn’t thinking and-”

“You did it on the **phone** Anna. I’m not stupid.”

Anna hung her head and stared at the floor.

“I know you’re not..but please just let me talk.”

“Why should I listen to you?”

“Because I really-”

A burly, blonde man appeared and threw his arm over Anna’s shoulder and grinned.

“Hey princess!”

Anna shivered and her eyes wavered when looking at Elsa. She looked at the two of them, and realized quickly.

“And who are you?”

The blonde man looked at Elsa and raised an eyebrow.

“Hm?”

He looked down at Anna, who looked away.

“Oh! Princess mustn't have mentioned me, I’m kristoff. Her **boyfriend.** ”

Elsa’s eyes widened at the revelation. _Does he even know about me? I doubt that, she’s too stupid to try and willingly tell him._

“That so hm?”

“Yeah, been together a month, best month of my life.”

“Mm..well that’s **nice** . If you don’t mind, could I speak to... **princess** for a moment?”

“Oh sure, well I’ll see you at lunch baby.”

He kissed her cheek before leaving, grinning as he walked off.

“A month huh.”

“...”

“A fucking month. You disgust me, I can’t believe this.”

“Elsa please..I’m so sorry…”

Anna reached out, trying to touch Elsa’s shoulder, only to be smacked away harshly.

“Get your filthy hands away from me. You’re a cheater and a liar. The fact that you want me to believe you is revolting.”

Anna looked at her, eyes filled with tears. Elsa could’ve swore she saw her break, but she didn’t care. She closed her locker, and looked at Anna before making one lasting remark.

“Don’t ever try to talk or contact me again. We’re done, **Forever**.”

She walked off without looking back, her heart filled with sorrow. Anna watched her leave, not just her, but her life as well. When the realization kicked in, she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. She slid down against the wall, letting her tears follow suit. _I hurt her though, so why do I deserve any sympathy? I’m such a fuck up_ Anna thought to herself as she cried. The rest of the school day was normal, for everyone else that is. The classes Anna and Elsa had together, Elsa wouldn’t even meet her eyes. Let alone any sort of contact with Anna. 

_I deserve it, I deserve all of it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...I did not expect this story to be this well received, thank you all so much! I’m not sure how long this story will be but I will try to make at least 1-2 new chapters a day so be on the look out! Once again, thank you all! Don’t forget to leave a comment on how you think the story will go and whatnot. Who knows, maybe your suggestion might be in!


	3. The Second Redhead

“Hey Anna? You okay?”

Anna looked up from her notebook and came face to face with Ariel. She sighed, knowing she couldn’t keep anything from her best friend.

“I’ve made a horrible mistake.”

Ariel cocked her head in confusion.

“What do you mean? I thought you and Kristoff were ok? It’s been a month hasn’t it?”

Anna shook her head, trying to hold back tears from the day’s interaction.

“No, it’s not Kristoff...nevermind it’s nothing.”

Ariel leaned down, squinting her eyes at Anna in the funny way she did when she knew something was up.

“Anna, look at me.”

Anna slowly raised her eyes to look at her, tears threatening to spill. Before Ariel could even begin to figure it out, Anna broke down in tears. She frowned and held her not-so bubbly friend. As she hugged her, the questions raced through her mind. 'What could have happened?' Ariel looked at Anna, who was still silently sobbing and decided against any further questions for the day. 'It’s not even Wednesday yet' she thought, her frown becoming more and more prominent. When Anna finally went silent and still, she pulled away.

“Thanks Ariel, sorry for..suddenly breaking down. I know I don’t do that often.”

She rubbed her shoulder reassuringly.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s what I’m here for. Don’t just hide from me okay?”

Anna nodded, thankful for someone at least.

“So..you think you could tell me who that was about? I mean, if that’s ok?”

Anna folded her hands together to keep them from shaking, so she wouldn't alarm her friend any more than she had. She avoided making eye contact, for fear she would tell Ariel EVERYTHING. Including the “not so great” parts.

“Anna?”

'Shit, I’m zoning out again.'

“I can’t..in person. But, I’ll call you later and tell you.”

“Okay I understand..but will you tell me everything?”

She gulped.

“Of course..why wouldn’t I?”

Ariel scratched her neck awkwardly, showing signs of nervousness.

“I don’t know it’s just...you seem like you have something to hide.”

Anna felt her heart fall into her feet, before trying to come up with any sort of wording.

“Of course not Ariel.”

She stood up and hugged her tightly.

“I would never hide anything from my best friend.”

Or would I? God, just how far am I willing to go with this..this farce?

Ariel returned the hug, seemingly believing her friend. She trusted her after all, they’d been friends since the 8th grade. You could never see one without the other, they were so close they were dubbed “the two redheads.” It was corny at the time, and still is but it was the way of the times.

“Want me to walk you home?”

“No..that’s okay, Kristoff is gonna pick me up.”

“Alright, text me when you’re home.”

“Will do.”

Ariel waved before walking out of the classroom and disappearing. Anna sighed, packed up her things before going outside in front of the school. Once outside, she sat on a bench before getting a call from her boyfriend.

“Hello?”

“Hey baby, I’m a few blocks away alright? I’ll be there soon to drop you off.”

“Ah, okay thanks.”

“You okay? You seem off.”

“No..I’m fine.”

“Is this about that girl I saw yesterday?”

Her eyes widened before answering.

“No, everything’s fine okay? You shouldn't be calling and driving anyway, I’ll be here.”

“Hmm..alright see you in a few. Love you.”

“Yeah..love you too.”

She hung up and sighed, looking at the sky. 'Sometimes I wish I could float up and just disappear, maybe then I could leave all my troubles here. This shouldn’t be affecting me so much..but it is.'

As she thought about Elsa, her vision blurred, an all too familiar feeling. She wiped her eyes and looked around waiting for Kristoff. As she looked for his car, her eyes settled on a familiar figure across on another bench. Someone sitting there, alone. Her breath hitched in her throat, realizing who it was.

“Elsa..”

She looked up and around before settling her eyes on Anna, they widened at the sight of her before a frown settled in.

“You just are everywhere huh?”

Elsa spoke so softly it was hard to hear her, but she did. Anna reached out towards her.

“Elsa wait, don't go let's talk about this.”

Elsa turned around and looked at Anna with a cold stare. 

“You can talk to me when you aren’t a liar. What’s not clicking?”

“I know, I know, and I will tell you the truth I swear.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Look, I’ll call you later and explain anything and everything you want to know..honest.”

Elsa looked at Anna for any signs of lying, when she couldn’t find any her face softened.

“Whatever, don’t expect an answer if you do.”

Anna let out a sigh of relief, if Elsa was willing to talk to her again that was all she needed.

HONK HONK!

The two looked over at a yellow car, with Kristoff in it. He leaned out of the car and waved.

“Hey princess! Come one and get in!”

'God, you couldn’t pick a worse time to show up.'

She heard Elsa huff before turning to walk off.

“Elsa wait..um be safe.”

Elsa turned slightly towards her before nodding.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Come on Anna! I can’t just park in the street!”

Elsa laughed softly before a slight smirk appeared on her face.

“Daddy’s calling.”

Anna’s eyes widened in shock at Elsa’s comment, and she watched her walk away from her. She ran to Kristoff’s car and got in.

“Jeez, took you long enough. What happened, it’s that girl again? You guys friends or something?”

Anna put her seatbelt on and looked out the window.

“I don’t know..just take me home.”

He shrugged and began the trek to her home.

'Please..just please don’t let this get any worse.'

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest chapter so far:) Let me know what you think, or any questions you have. Chapter 4 should come out either....today or tomorrow. So be on the lookout! Also..should Anna and Elsa be together or no? What will happen???


	4. And Then There Were Three

“Alright, we’re here. Wake up sleepyhead.”

Kristoff lightly shook his girlfriend's shoulder, hoping not to startle her too much. Begrudgingly, she woke up bleary eyed and looked at her surroundings.

“Hm? Oh, thanks a bunch Kristoff. You know, for driving me home.”

Kristoff shook his head and smiled, happy to know his girlfriend appreciated him. Or at least, it's what he thought. He was satisfied with the little things in his life, no matter what they could've been. As long as it came from Anna.

“Of course, anything you need I’m here for you always.”

Anna’s heart clenched at that, he was too sweet for his own good. He wouldn’t even begin to think that his lover could be hiding anything from him, and that was the problem.

‘Makes this all the more harder.’

“Yeah, I know. But I’ll see you tomorrow okay?”

“Alright, be safe.”

Anna stepped out of the car and onto the pavement. Before she could get a few feet away, she heard Kristoff call out to her.

“Anna wait!”

She turned at his sudden outburst and watched him jog over to her.

“Sorry, I just wanted to give you a goodnight kiss..if that was alright with you.”

He was that type of guy, the ones people love. Respectful, loving, caring and everything more. He was like a loyal dog, one that was sweet but would protect you. Despite knowing this, she still had a lingering thought in the back of her mind.

“Sure.”

He smiled before putting his large hands on her face and leaned in, closing the distance between them.

‘His lips aren’t soft like hers. Too..rough.’

When they parted, she could see he was happy. They said their goodbyes before he drove off, leaving a waving Anna behind. She finally made the trek to her own home and put the keys in the door. She dropped off her coat and shoes and flopped into her bed, letting out a large sigh of relief. As she laid there, her cat Olaf came to greet her. His furry, white coat tickling her face.

“Hey buddy, how are you feeling?”

Olaf meowed in response before rolling over onto his back and getting comfortable next to Anna. She smiled, happy to know the one thing that wouldn't change was her cat. She petted him before sitting up and pulling out her phone.

‘Great, now I’ve got two phone calls to make.’

As she went over her contacts, her hands shook. Her heart nearly pounded a mile a minute.

‘Easy to say you’re gonna call, but doing it? No way.’

Looking at the time, it read 6 pm.

‘She’s definitely up right now. Gosh, I don’t even know if she’ll answer me.’

After going back and forth between her heart and mind, she made her decision.

‘I’m gonna do it.’

She took a deep breath and clicked Elsa’s contact, bringing the phone to her ear she waited.

It was three rings before a voice picked up on the other line.

“Hello?”

“Hi Elsa.”

“Figured it’d be you.”

“Yeah, I didn’t expect you to answer though. To be completely honest.”

“So now we’re being honest?”

“That’s what I wanted to talk about..”

“Sure, I’m listening.”

She took a deep breath before spilling everything to her. Which in short contained the truth behind the cheating. She met Kristoff in her chemistry class, and from there they hit it off as friends. She didn’t tell him that she had a girlfriend for fear she would be ridiculed or “outed”, since she hadn’t fully embraced being bissexual yet. In fact, that was the main reason she hadn’t told anyone about her relationship with Elsa. Not even Ariel knew. Further down the road, as she spent time with Kristoff and less time with Elsa, she began to have some feelings stirring below. His sweet demeanor and charm made its way into her heart, but at the same time she was committed to Elsa. She thought she could do both for some reason. That maybe she could love them both the same, that is, until the phone call. After that day, she realized how wrong she was and her feelings for Kristoff seemed stale, and stagnant. She kept up the facade with him to not break his heart, but surely, he would find out soon enough.

“So..you mean to tell me you hid our relationship for a year?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“...Does that really make sense to you?”

“At the time it did, but I know it sounds like bullshit now.”

“You're damn right it does. I mean how stupid could you be?”

“Stupid enough I guess.”

“I mean seriously Anna, I told people about you all the time and you mean to tell me you didn’t even know what you liked yet?”

“..yes.”

“God, you are such a dickhead you know that?”

“I know..and I’m sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t mean shit right now. Once a cheater always a cheater.”

“I know, I just don't want you to hate me..or leave my life.”

“A little late for that don’t you think?”

“But Elsa, I really am sorry I swear on everything I know.”

“Are you sorry you cheated..or you're sorry you got caught?”

“...Elsa it’s not like that.”

“I don’t even want to know.”

“Elsa I’ll do anything to keep you in my life, literally you name it I’ll do it.”

“Why do you want me around so bad?”  
“Because you were my friend before you were my girlfriend..and I know I’m probably the worst person on earth right now. But I can’t just watch you leave because I’m too fucking stupid to admit my feelings.”

“...you said anything?”

“Yes, anything you want.”

“...I don’t know what to ask of you yet.”

“That’s okay, I’ll wait for you. But will you talk to me still?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I will, or I won’t.”

“So..you don’t hate me?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“So you do..”

“I didn’t say that either. You did a shitty thing Anna, and coming from you that hit hard. You caught me off guard, and I really loved you. Regardless that you told me the truth, doesn’t make it hurt any less. The fact that you got with someone while you were with me, what did you expect?”

“I honestly don’t know.”

“Exactly, so this is your fault.”

“I know..”

“If you knew so much you shouldn’t have done it in the first place. I trusted you with everything and you broke my trust, for how long? I don’t know. But what I do know is that it’s gonna take hell and back for me to trust you again.”

“I understand, I’ll wait.”

“That would be sweet if I didn’t know you were a liar.”

“Maybe..”

“If that’s all I’m hanging up, see you tomorrow.”

“Bye..”

Elsa hung up and flopped back onto her bed, tears staining her face. Talking to Anna took so much out of her, and what she did made everything worse. So many memories, all gone to waste. As she looked at her phone she opened her gallery to a picture of herself and Anna at a fair, she made a goofy face while Anna was laughing. She turned the phone off and got under her covers, trying to hide from her reality. On Anna’s side, she called Ariel and told her everything that happened.

“Oh Anna...what have you gotten yourself into?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah we finally know why she did it. Gotta admit, I got kinda heated myself writing this one. I'm unsure if I want Anna to be a likeable character or unlikeable. Who should Elsa be with now? Should she forgive anna and be friends or ditch her and go with someone else?


	5. You Can't Hide.

The following day was like any other, or what she liked to believe. After her conversation with Anna last night, Elsa realized she had to move on no matter the cost. If she stayed stuck on Anna..well she’d never recover, as hard as it was.

‘No point in staying stuck on her, I’m the one that’s hurt anyway.’

She looked over at the clock, reading 6 am. She yawned and stretched, her grogginess still heavily on her. Staying in bed wasn't an option, plus it wouldn’t hurt to look nice for the day.

‘School isn’t for another three hours, and mom must be sleeping.’

Elsa’s mother wasn’t exactly a solid figure in her life, always working to provide for the two of them while her father was in the army. “Serving our country” was the excuse her mother used to explain her father’s absence. It wasn’t like he ditched them of course, he did write once per year, maybe two if they were lucky. Besides all that, she didn’t really have a relationship with her mother, but she was very lax with her rules. When Elsa came out to her, she accepted her right off the bat, which was a shock.

“I always figured you had a thing for girls, but it doesn’t matter to me as long as you're happy.”

She tended to her hygiene before going downstairs quietly and making some breakfast, which mostly meant microwave pancakes. It was the little moments in the morning that Elsa appreciated the most, mostly because it was a moment of clarity. Plus, it took her mind off the more “questionable” things in her life. Even sitting near her window and letting the morning breeze come in was enjoyable. Finishing her breakfast, she returned to her room and prepared for the school day. School didn’t open until 9 am, giving her plenty of time to figure out what to do for the day. She laid out her clothes and jewelry, before settling down and reading a book, the most important asset to her day.

“Do you have any idea how much shit you’re in for?”

Anna sighed, annoyed at the drama first thing in the morning. After telling Ariel, she received a long lecture about just how bad of a decision she made. After that, she told Rapunzel as well, who had the same reaction as Ariel.

“You don’t think I know that?”

“If you did, you wouldn’t be in such a stupid fucking situation right now. How are you gonna tell Kristoff?”

“Tell him what?”

“That you don’t really like him.”

She looked between Rapunzel and Ariel, concern flickering in their eyes.

“I don’t know if I can..”

“Anna, you know we love you. But honestly, I’m sick of your bullshit right now. You’re putting too many things off and hurting too many people. It’s sickening.”

“Yeah Anna, Ariel’s right. The fact that you’ve been doing these sneaky things is just not sitting right with me.”

Her headache just continued to expand in her head, her mixed feelings bubbling and threatening to surface.

“Fuck fine alright? You tell him, I’m too much of a fucking coward. God, I feel so useless.”

“Normally, I’d disagree with you. But right now Anna, you need help and it shows.”

The bell rings, interrupting their conversation.

“Look I got Economics, I’ll tell him at lunch.”

“Good call, and while you do that I’m gonna talk to Elsa, it’s only fair.”

Hearing her name caused Anna’s eye to twitch. Why did Ariel need to speak to Elsa? It would’ve been fine if she went to her instead. She watched Rapunzel and Ariel leave before packing her own things and heading to her next class, hopefully not running into either parties of people. Her next two classes went by smoothly, she barely followed along but did her best anyway. It wasn’t like she was a straight A student. The bell rang once more, signifying lunch time. Well for everyone else that is, for Anna it was just everyone’s opening to who she really was.

‘No use in hiding now.’

Heading down the stairwell, she entered the cafeteria and sat at her usual table. Ariel was already there with Eric,Peter, and Belle. The tension at the table was heavy.

“Hey..why are you guys so stiff?”

Everyone looked at her, and awkwardly tried to break the ice,

“Ah..well ya’ know, had a major test in biology so I tried to ask Tink-”

“We know what happened.”

All eyes were on Belle, who was normally the quiet, bookworm type. She had a look of anger on her face, showing all signs of distaste.

“How could you do that to her?”

Anna hung her head in shame.

“Look, Rapunzel’s on her way back.”

Soon as Eric said it, she showed up and sat down. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed heavily. Peter looked around before losing his patience.

“So?!”

“He um...he forgave her.”

“What?!”

“But he does not want to associate with her anymore, she broke his heart. I’ve never seen the guy break down in tears like that. He’s too kind-hearted.”

“Damn.”

“Shit.”

“Are you happy Anna?”

“Belle just give me a fucking break alright? I feel shitty enough as it is.”

“You should, and I’m not. I’m gonna give you hell. Elsa was my friend too.”

Ariel sprang up, startling the group.

“Sorry! I just remembered I need to talk to Elsa.”

“Why?”

Ariel turned toward Anna.

“To rectify what you did. Maybe she’ll forgive me too for allowing that to happen.”

“Where would she be anyway?”

“The library.”

Once again, Belle had the spotlight. Peter scrunched his face in confusion and leaned over.

“Huh?? How would you know that?”

“Like I said, Elsa is my friend too.”

With that information, Ariel ran off in the direction of the library to find her. Leaving the group in high tension and awkward space. Elsa was sitting in her corner of the library as she ate her lunch and enjoyed her book. The day had been going by smoothly for her, no drama and no Anna, it couldn’t get much better than that. As she munched on her sandwich, she heard the pitter-patter of footsteps coming her way.

‘Please don’t be her.’

When the footsteps stopped, she looked up at a mess of red hair.

“..give..me..a..second..did..you know..the library is stupidly far...from the lunchroom..?”

The person caught their breath before continuing, fixing their hair she saw two blue, crystal eyes.

“H-Hi..”

“Hi-hi me?”

The person shook nervously before answering.

“Oh yeah, I’m sorry I’m Ariel. I think I’m in your drama class.”

Ariel stuck out her hand, Elsa took it and smiled.

“Nice to meet you..I’m Elsa.”

“Yeah I know..I’m a friend of Anna’s.”

Elsa’s face dropped and so did her hand. Ariel noticed this and let out a surge of apologies.

“Oh no no no, I’m not here to ridicule you. I wanted to apologize on my behalf of her actions, which by the way I had no idea she did to you.”

Elsa nodded, accepting the apology.

“I know it’s not much, but could I hang with you? I’m really nice, and maybe we could be friends if that’s okay?”

She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at the floor.

Elsa weighed her options, maybe she could trust this girl?

‘I don’t have much else to lose.’

“Sure, I don’t see why not.”

Ariel’s eyes lit up at that and she grinned. The two sat down and shared their lunches together.

“You know, your eyes are very pretty.”

Elsa blushed at the comment, seemingly embarrassed.

“T-thanks yours are pretty too.”

Ariel smiled.

“I can’t wait to learn more about you Elsa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh more character development:) Hmmm maybe the start of something new?


	6. Green Is The Color Of Envy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs to listen to:  
> Heather-Conan Gray  
> Start it Up-Alex Mali  
> My kind of woman-mac demarco  
> Heart of Glass-Blondie(maybe??)

“Been a while since Ariel left. You think she’s chewing her out?”

“I doubt it, you know how she is. She’s like Anna’s twin, all that bubbly energy.”

Peter nodded, although he was the newest addition to their little group of friends, he caught on fast to everyone’s mannerisms. It helped in times like these, when the vibes were unsteady, that way he wouldn’t feel out of place. Belle closed her book and stood up.

“Well, we can’t just sit around here. Besides it’s been almost thirty minutes, I think we can all tell that whatever’s happening is..bad.”

Everyone agreed, Ariel might be bubbly but that didn’t mean everyone appreciated her happy go-lucky attitude.

“So we all agree to go to the library for backup?”

“Yup, but if there’s nothing wrong..we get out of there. I don't know about the rest of you, but Elsa intimidates me.”

Eric laughed, puzzled by Peter’s tone. He clamped his hand onto his shoulder.

“Trust me Pete, you’ve got nothing to worry about, I’m sure she’s a nice girl. She looks like she wouldn’t harm a fly.”

“Are you coming?”

Rapunzel looked at Anna, who had been silent through the whole exchange, trying to think about her actions thoroughly. Before Anna could answer, Belle grabbed Rapunzel’s shoulder and turned her around before whispering.

“Are you sure she should come? I don’t want to see a fight, let alone a breakdown.”

Anna stood up, and walked towards the door in the direction of the library.

“I’m going whether you like it or not.”

Belle sighed, and the gang followed after. After many trips and dips trying to avoid teachers on the way, they made it to their destination. It was quiet, as a library should be, except for two hushed voices in the left corner. Peter, Eric, and Belle hid behind a bookshelf and saw Ariel and Elsa together, reading and discussing something.

“So..I’m guessing she’s alright huh?”

“What’d you expect? Ariel didn’t have anything to do with it.”

“Pete, you owe me a buck.”

“I don’t owe you jack, we didn’t make a bet.”

Eric stuck his tongue out at Peter, who snickered quietly, and Rapunzel trying to hold her own giggles down. Unlike how she left first, Anna was last to come around the corner. She looked past the trio at Ariel and Elsa, and smiled at first, happy that both were fine. But as she silently watched the two interact, she felt her heart clench at the sight, a memory fading through her mind.

‘She looks so..happy.’

She felt a tear come down, but quickly wiped it away before tapping Eric.

“Come on guys, they’re fine we should go.”

“Yeah, let’s go, I feel like a creep watching them.”

“Likewise, ah Peter get off my foot.”

“I’m not on your foot, that’s Eric-”

Peter tripped over Eric sending the two of them sprawling to the floor. This startled the two girls causing them to look over. Belle and Rapunzel had shocked looks on their faces before awkwardly waving. The boys followed their actions, causing Ariel to wave awkwardly back.

“Friends of yours?”

“Yeah, I think they got suspicious after I left for so long.”

Elsa laughed softly, before starting to pick up her books, allowing Ariel to help.

“Must be nice to have them care about you.”

“It is, but then again, we’re all different in our own ways.”

“I can see that, especially the guy in green.”

Ariel looked towards her friends again, seeing Eric help Peter off the floor, who was having a laughing fit. Returning her attention to Elsa, she shrugged.

“Oh you mean Peter? Yeah he’s..different, but a really funny guy once you get to know him.”

“Well, thanks for hanging with me. I’ll let you return to them, I have French anyway.”

“Ah, actually I do too. So let’s walk there together.”

Elsa slung her bag over her shoulder and nodded, beginning to walk towards the exit.

“I’ll wait for you in the hallway.”

“Okay I’ll be there in five.”

Elsa walked past the group, not without saying hi to Belle, before disappearing into the hallway. Anna was beginning to walk back into the library when she bumped into her.

“Oof-! Hey, watch where you’re going-”

“You watch it-”

The two looked at eachother, jumping back away from one another.

“Oh! I’m sorry I didn’t see you, I didn’t know you were coming out.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. It was my bad too.”

“Yeah...so um, see you later?”

Elsa nodded and left Anna watching behind her, she wanted to get as far away as possible, these little “incidents” kept happening. Anna sighed and walked back to join her friends.

“What were you doing?”

“What did it look like? We were reading together.”

“Yeah right, what is this preschool?”

“You know Pete, it wouldn’t hurt to actually USE your brain for once.”

Ariel lightly punched him in his shoulder, making him wince.

“So I’m guessing it went well?”

“Yup, from this point on I’m gonna be her friend.”

“What?!”

“Wait, What?”

“Huh??”

Ariel looked at everyone in confusion before answering.

“I don’t see why not. She’s a very nice person, and funny too. She’s super smart, so I see nothing wrong.”

“It’s not that, it’s just we thought you were springing yourself onto her.”

“I would never, I asked her first.”

“.....why do you need to be her friend.”

Ariel made eye contact with Anna, who seemed legitimately concerned. She folded her arms in annoyance.

“I already told you why Anna, plus it’s also my own motive to know her too.”

“Yeah besides, why do you care?”

“You’re not jealous are you?”

Anna felt her face heat up when the question was asked, she shook her head and turned around.

“N-no I’m not jealous, I’m not a child. I was just worried that’s all.”

“About who?”

She stormed off without another word. Peter shrugged, ready to be done with the situation.

“Best we leave her alone, she’ll come back around eventually.”

With that in mind, the gang separated, all going to different classes. Ariel went up to join with Elsa, and Anna had a free period.

‘I’m not jealous am I?, that’s way off.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna try to get out a lot of chapters today:)


	7. Get Out Of My Head.

The school day continued as it always did, for a Wednesday afternoon that is. Having a new friend wasn’t so bad after all, but there was one thing that stood out about her. Ariel loved to sing, if she hadn’t mentioned that to Elsa only a thousand times, she wouldn’t have believed her. It made sense why Ariel would play the leading roles in most of the school’s plays. Hanging around Ariel gave Elsa a feeling of familiarity, she didn’t push Elsa out of her comfort zone or leave her out of things. 

‘This is..nice.’

“Oh shoot, it’s already three. I wanted to talk to you some more.”

A pout appeared on Ariel’s face, who seemed disappointed. The sight made her chuckle, before reassuringly patting her shoulder.

“If it’s that important to you, I can just give you my number.”

“Oh yeah! Totally fine with that!”

They exchanged numbers and packed up for the day. They walked out together before hanging by the front of the school. 

“So where do you live?”

Elsa pointed in the east direction (to the right) of the school. 

“All the way down there over on Pine St.”

“Damn, I live on Merlin Lane. That’s on the West side, I was planning on walking you home.”

Elsa blushed and twirled her hair, trying to look unaffected. 

“I think you did a lot for me today, you know.”

“Maybe so, but I can never do enough. That’s my..motto?”

“Been paying attention in history class huh?”

“Hey watch it, I’m smart too.”

She stuck her tongue out at Elsa, who laughed at her antics. 

“Well you big meanie, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See ya.”

As Elsa began to walk off, Ariel ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

“Huh..what are you doing?”

“I’m still sorry you know?”

“Ah..yeah I get it, but I’m tougher than that. Not gonna break down over it.”

“It was a year Elsa.”

“I’m aware, and like I said, I’m gonna be fine.”

Ariel loosened her arms and took a step back.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I’m really touchy with close friends. Well is touchy the right word? I promise I’m not a creep, maybe clingy is better? No, that’s worse.”

Ariel continued to ramble before Elsa’s giggling quieted her.

“Hey, why are you laughing at me.”

“Sorry, it’s just adorable when you’re lowkey freaking out.”

Ariel’s face began to redden before she smiled. 

“Also, you didn’t make me uncomfortable. I don’t mind hugs.”

“Well what a weight off my shoulders.”

“Yeah yeah, tough girl. I’m gonna run away from you now before you don’t let me go home.”

True to her word, Elsa jogged away before Ariel had a chance to say anything. She shook her head before heading home herself. Being around Elsa had made her nervous, mostly because in the back of her mind, she was worried Elsa would think she was faking it. When she did something, she was genuine about it. She really liked her, and could see why she was a good girlfriend.

‘Wait wait, why am I thinking about that? We’re just friends.’

It wasn;t that she couldn’t see herself with Elsa, it was just simply too early.

‘You don’t just fall for someone who just got out of a relationship, especially a year long one. Not to mention, your BEST FRIEND’S ex. If anything, I need to be a better friend so she can get over her. It would lessen her pain anyway. But that would mean less time with Anna...but she’s got Rapunzel and the gang. Ugh, I’m so torn.’

Ariel continued to question many things on her way home, mostly centering around herself and her friends. There was so much to do and so little time, the week was almost over anyway.

TIME SKIP (2 DAYS.)

“Elsaaaa come on please?”

Elsa sighed, Ariel was asking her to join her and her group of friends on an outing for the weekend.

“Ugh, where are we going anyway?”

“Well...Eric’s parents own a hotel, I figured you’d want to come.”

“Wait wait, Eric’s parents own a what now?”

Anna giggled and avoided the question.

“So I’ll take it you’re coming yeah?”

“Begrudgingly, yes.”

“Ah, come on. You learn to love me.”

“Whatever, when are you coming over?”

“Hm...can you be ready in twenty?”

“You want me to pack and get dressed in twenty minutes?”

“You could just show up in your pajamas.”

“I will not.”

“Fine I’ll give you half an hour, that’s my limit.”

“So, I’m guessing you’re already packed?”

“Last night!”

“Of course, alright see you in a bit.”

“Bye bye!”

Ariel squealed in excitement, it had taken a lot to convince Eric to do this, a lot meaning a whole lot of puppy dog eyes. Being the youngest of her family had perks too, meaning she got away with the most. So it wasn’t hard to convince her father to let her leave for a weekend. Not to mention, maybe Anna and Elsa could put their past behind them so this wouldn’t be a mess of a trip. She slipped on her new outfit and waited for her timer to go off so she could grab Elsa.

‘Maybe, just maybe this could be the start of something.’

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what are you guys thinking? Let me know your thoughts on Ariel and Elsa, or did you have another character in mind? Or just lmk what you think of the story so far:)


	8. Hotel Blues.

“Jeez Ariel, you packed a fuck ton of stuff.”

“Oh shut up, as if you aren’t on the football team.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t know extra weight when I see it, what’s in these bags anyway?”

Ariel looked around before answering.

“Woman stuff.”

Eric raised an eyebrow at that and decided not to question her any further, for fear he would find out about something he shouldn’t know about. He huffed before picking up her bags and taking them to her room. Peter followed close behind to make sure Eric didn’t fall along the way. The secretary, Aurora, took down the names of all the remaining girls in the group.

“You know, you guys are lucky the hotel’s closed on weekends. Otherwise, this place would have been packed.”

“True, and we are grateful that Eric decided to let us hang here on his day off.”

Elsa looked over the hotel, shocked by its design. The intricate patterns, chandeliers, and engravings.

‘This is truly the work of an artist.’

Ariel noticed how mesmerized Elsa looked by the place and laughed.

“Probably would’ve helped if I mentioned he was sort of rich huh?”

“Most definitely, it almost feels illegal to be here. Everything looks so expensive.”

“Damn right about that, so don’t break anything alright?”

Eric appeared behind Elsa, making her jump, almost bumping into a vase.

Eric shook his head and grinned.

“Chill out alright? You’re safe with us, and you’re a part of the group now. Any friend of the redhead is a friend of mine.”

He stuck out his hand and Elsa shook it, he was firm but endearing which made the exchange all the more easier.

“Aww, look at my two buddies getting along.”

Eric ran his hand through his hair and chuckled, the comment making him blush.

“Cut it out, we aren’t little kids you know.”

The two went back and forth with their little banter as Elsa watched the exchange. She had a feeling that Eric liked Ariel, but she couldn’t say for sure. From what she could see, they had a best friend dynamic. Elsa was the type to observe and watch the sidelines, in order to make judgements about people. Sometimes it didn’t always work, but 90% of the time it did. It helped her avoid making any bad friend choices throughout her years.

“Alright, alright listen up!”

All eyes were on Peter as he pulled a paper from out of his pocket. The guy always had some sort of antic up his sleeve when it came to trips, it added to his child-like charm. There was a rumor around school that no matter what grade he was in, he never seemed to grow up.

“ I specifically planned out what we are gonna do over this weekend, and you know what that is? FUN, so I don’t want any mood-killers around.”

“It’s the first day Pete, couldn’t we relax a bit first?”

He violently shook his head at Belle’s question.

“No way! You guys take forever and we need to get started right away!”

“But-”

“FIRST ON THE LIST...is a game..of tag.”

“What.”

“The.”

“Fuck.”

From that first declaration, the gang spent the entire day playing mini games created by Peter. There even was a slot that he made based on each person. Ariel had Pool Fight, Eric had Drama Lasers (which consisted of going to a laser tag arena, and acting out as a prince once you were shot. A strange concept.), Belle had Library Run(which was a variation of hide and seek and freeze tag in a library. They almost got kicked out.) Rapunzel had Hair Time (you get a partner and make their hair into either the ugliest or coolest thing you can think of. Elsa and Ariel won btw.), and last but not least was Elsa who had Figure skating(shockingly normal.) After the games, it was almost midnight by the time they got back to the hotel, especially after stopping at Mcdonald’s on the way.

“Man, I’m beat.”

“No kidding, I feel like I’m gonna pass out right here…”

“Nope, not today Rapunzel. Pete, do us a favor and take her to her room since you guys are on the same side.”

“When did he have the time to make those games?”

“Honestly Elsa, we’ve learned not to question where he gets those things from.”

Elsa snickered before yawning, sleep ready to take over.

“Well, I’m gonna end up like Rapunzel in a bit so I’m saying goodnight now.”

“Night Elsa.”

She waved at the remaining three before walking to her room, changing into more comfortable sleepwear and crashed into the bed. She was almost half asleep when she heard a knock on her door.

‘God damnit, it wouldn’t hurt for the maids to take a fucking day off too.’

“I’m coming..”

Elsa sleepily walked over to the door, expecting to see a maid, only to see Ariel standing there with a pillow covering the bottom of her face. She rubbed her eyes and stretched.

“Ariel? What are you doing here?”

Ariel looked down at the floor, a light blush covering her face.

“Would you believe me if I said I couldn’t sleep by myself?”

Elsa chuckled.

“Honestly, no.”

“Well..I can’t. I’m used to being surrounded by my sisters so being alone is..too different.”

“Are you asking if you can sleep with me? Is baby Ariel scared?”

A smirk appeared on Elsa’s face at the revelation, as Ariel hugged her pillow tighter to cover her increasingly red face.

“S-shut up, I’m sleeping here anyway you troll.”

She moved past Elsa and laid on the left side of the bed, facing the window. Elsa giggled and closed the door, before slipping into the bed as well, not before pulling the covers on Ariel to make sure she was warm.

“You know that’d be sweet if you weren’t such a troll.”

“It's sweet regardless, because it’s coming from me.”

“Confident are we?”

“Speaking facts, now go to sleep. You’ll keep me up with your rambling.”

Ariel laughed before snuggling deeper into the covers, but something was missing.

‘Its now or never.’

Ariel quickly turned around to see Elsa looking back at her.

“What are you looking at weirdo?”

Ariel looked away before answering.

“Shut up, it’s just cold.”

“Actually it's kind of warm for me-”

Before Elsa could finish her quip, Ariel hugged her and sighed in relief. She was shocked at first, but didn’t mind the contact.

“If you wanted a hug you could’ve asked.”

“You know how cowardly I am, take it or leave it pillow.”

Elsa smiled in amusement.

“Long as you don’t kick in your sleep.”

The two drifted off and stayed that way for the rest of the night, their bond growing closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT IVE DECIDED ELSA AND ANNA WILL NOT BE ENDGAME IN THIS ONE . But if you have any ideas on how elsa's revenge should happen let me know!


	9. Make It Work.

“Shh..you’re gonna scare them Pete.”

“What? I ain’t stupid, you’re the one who caused us to fall last time. Don’t think I forgot.”

“Oh shut up jackass, once they’re up, I’m whooping your ass in dodgeball.”

“Oh, you’re on.”

Rapunzel was still asleep on the left side of the hotel, while Ariel and Elsa were on the right. Peter was the earliest to wake up and, in turn, woke up Eric and Belle in the process. The three hung out until 12 pm, realizing the three girls wouldn’t wake up without them, so they decided to wake them up..quietly. Unfortunately for them, Peter wasn’t exactly known for his gracefulness. They crept towards the door and Belle gently turned the knob, praying it wouldn’t creak. The three peeped through the door. Here’s a visual. (Just imagine Peter at the top, Eric in the middle, and Belle at the bottom. Also if you didn’t know, “Peter or Pete” is Peter Pan. Not Peter Parker for any confusion just in case.)

“Look at em’, snuggling together.”

“I knew Ariel couldn’t hold out on her own.”

“Aww that’s so cute, I don’t even want to wake them up anymore.”

“Adorable as this is, we need to, we wasted the first part of the day already by letting them sleep.”

“So who’s gonna wake them up?”

The three looked at one another and mutually decided Belle should be the one to do it, Peter was too loud, and Eric was...well Eric. Belle was the best option, and being quiet was her specialty anyway. She quietly walked over to Elsa's side of the bed and attempted to wake her up. Because of Peter’s impatience he hopped over to Ariel’s side of the bed and stifled a laugh.

“Why are you laughing?, it’s not the time for that.”

“B-because, I wanna see if Ariel drools so I can make fun of her.”

Belle raised an eyebrow at Peter.

“Strange habit you have Pete.”

“Oh shut it, it’s for blackmail.”

“That’s even worse…”

“How else am I supposed to embarrass her on her birthday?”

“Touche.”(pronounced too-shay, meaning good point.)

During their little banter, Elsa and Ariel struggled to keep their eyes closed. They had heard the three as soon as they were at the door, hoping maybe they would go away if they pretended to be asleep. But it was hard trying to keep a straight face in this situation. Belle shook her shoulder and Elsa began to sit up and yawn.

“And hello to you guys too.”

Ariel followed suit and sat up as well, rubbing her eyes.

“You know, a girl needs her beauty sleep.”

“As if you two look bad!”

Ariel turned toward Elsa, expecting to see some sort of disheveled mess, but instead saw something much different.

‘I’m sorry what? Is she glowing?’

Elsa noticed Ariel staring at her and awkwardly laughed.

“You’re doing it again weirdo.”

Ariel shook her head and quickly hopped out of bed, startling the group once again.

“S-sorry I just um..need to..use the bathroom!”

As she speeded out of the room down the hallway, everyone shrugged before Elsa pointed out something.

“You guys realized she wasn’t wearing pants right?”

Everyone stared at each other for a split second before bursting into laughter. Peter laughed until tears came down his face before patting Elsa’s shoulder.

“You know, you aren’t so bad. I’m glad Ariel brought you here, you can be my new partner in mischief.”

“Sure, just um..don’t have us getting arrested.”

Peter sighed before pulling out a notepad.

“Scratch that off the list then.”

Elsa snickered even more. Meanwhile, Ariel was in the bathroom trying to calm herself down. Since when was Elsa that pretty, especially in the morning? Well, she was never ugly but it was something different about her when she gleamed with the sun on her face. She took a deep breath and waited for her heart to slow down.

‘It just..makes me nervous. I literally wear my emotions on my sleeve, I’m surprised she doesn't think somethings wrong with me.’ She proceeded to take care of herself before realizing something.

She had no pants.


	10. The Eyes Are The Easiest To Deceive.

That Monday after the trip was a complete reset for the group. They laughed about their moments with one another, and completely forgot about last week’s drama.

“Are you kidding? I never thought Pete couldn’t swim, no wonder he failed Pool Fight after two minutes.”

Peter angrily stuffed his fists into his pockets at the comment.

“Knock it off, I’ll take lessons this summer.”

“Yeah right as if you’ll have time, we’re working remember?”

Peter scoffed and sucked his teeth in annoyance.

“Damn, I forgot. Work’s no fun.”

Eric clamped a hand on Peter’s shoulder to relax him, he was quite aware of his temper and lack of self-control sometimes, Eric was normally the one to keep him in check. Belle, Ariel, Rapunzel, and Elsa continued to speak amongst themselves, already planning the next outing.

“Ugh, I’ve got history first period. I totally stayed up too late last night.”

“Wha-?! Literally how?, you slept the longest out of all of us Rapunzel!”

She yawned and snickered in response.

“You can never get enough sleep, pretty sure they said that in health class.”

“How would you know? You probably slept through that too!”

The four girls simultaneously laughed at Elsa’s joke, brightening Peter’s mood and causing him to catch up with them, Eric following close behind. They all had an extra hour before their classes started, and thankfully their lockers were close together, so they decided to make a quick stop. After grabbing what they needed, they met up at Elsa’s locker since she needed the most things.

“Did you hear about Aladdin and Jasmine?”

“Seriously Ariel? How are you already caught up in drama when we just got here?”

Ariel waved a finger at Belle and had a wide grin.

“Tsk, it’s not that hard you know. Plus, it was all over instagram anyway. I follow one of those “exposed” pages.”

As Elsa rummaged through her locker she clucked her tongue.

“How childish, you guys realize we’ll be seniors next year right? Wasting our time on petty squabbles and break ups.”

Peter chimed in.

“Whoa whoa, we haven't become seniors yet so why not have a little fun?”

Ariel agreed.

“Exactly, and besides, the more drama means the more school becomes less of a hell hole.”

Elsa scoffed as she grabbed her last notebook and closed her locker, shaking her head at their childish priorities. Suddenly, everyone was looking behind her with a shocked expression on their faces. Confused, she questioned them.

“What’s the matter with you guys? Wait, is it the dean? I went to that detention I swear.”

Ariel spoke first after clearing her throat.

“Hey..Anna.”

Elsa’s heart dropped into her shoes, what the hell? She completely forgot about Anna, and what was she doing here in the first place?

‘I forgot..they're her friends too.’

“Hey. How was the trip?”

Everyone awkwardly gave an answer, the tension becoming far too great among them.

“It was cool.”

“Fine.”

“You know..the usual.”

“Nothing to shout about.”

Peter obviously didn’t get the memo.

“It was AWESOME! You should have seen us! We were at the pool, laser tag, figure skating, and so much more. Get this, we saw Ariel and Elsa-”

“Peter!”

Peter looked at Eric who gave him a knowing look, making Peter realize that information wasn’t supposed to be shared. He sheepishly shrugged to cover it up.

“Um..nevermind it was lame.”

Anna's eyes widened before a look of annoyance appeared.

“Figure skating huh?”

They nodded.

“Nice to see you too Elsa.”

“Likewise.”

Peter tried to be patient, he really did. But in these situations, he was the most unreliable. He had to do something, anything to get the atmosphere back to normal.

When he couldn’t come up with anything, he had an outburst.

“Gah! I can’t take this pressure! Anna why are you acting so weird? We said you could come, but you didn’t show up so you can’t be mad. Well, technically, I said you could come. I don’t know if Ariel did or anything.”

Ariel glanced at Peter sideways, increasingly uncomfortable.

“Jees, putting me on the spot like that.”

Anna sighed and looked at everyone, including Elsa. She could read their emotions very clearly, they didn’t know how to speak to her. Ariel then grabbed Anna’s wrist and pulled her around the corner.

“Hey, what’s the big idea? Dragging me off like that.”

“Anna cut the bullshit, what are you doing?”

“I thought I could ask my friends how their weekend was.”

Ariel scowled and huffed exasperatedly.

“You know exactly why that shit was weird.”

“No I actually don’t. Suddenly you all forgot about me?”

“It wasn’t like that, Anna, you know we can’t just forget what you did right? That weekend was for us to try and forget about it. Especially Elsa.”

“..I know, and I want to make up for it without everything being awkward.”

“That’s not gonna happen overnight, and frankly I don’t think the others forgave you.”

“Did you?”

Ariel looked back at her friend’s, engaged in heavy conversation, but mostly she looked at Elsa. She remembered the jokes, making her laugh, the games they played. But most of all she remembered that night Elsa held her to sleep, she didn’t abandon her and welcomed her openly. That in itself was enough. She looked back at Anna and saw her best friend, the one she met in 8th grade and what she had become.

“Well..?”

“I partly forgive you. That’s because I can’t bring myself to leave you, I still love you as my best friend. But you have to fix yourself Anna, if you want any sort of normalcy between all of us.”

Anna nodded.

“And when it comes to Elsa..I got to know her. She’s very sweet and amazing, so that’s why it’s hard for me to fully forgive you. You can’t just jump back like that, you need to take a time out and really think.”

Anna listened to her words, and what Ariel said was right she did need to fix herself. She took that advice wholeheartedly, but there was still a hidden malice in her heart.

“Okay, I’ll do that then. I can still..eat with you guys right?”

Ariel beamed and hugged her.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

As Ariel began to return to the others, there was a final question that needed to be answered.

“Hey..before you go, can I ask you something?”

“Anything, what’s up?”

“You like her don’t you?”

Ariel’s face lit up at the question and shyly turned away.

“Does it show?”

“Loud and clear.”

She nervously rubbed her arm and looked in Elsa’s direction.

“I mean, how could I not? She’s so..wonderful. But..it’s too early for me to try anything yet, so I won’t confess. Not until we reach that road.”

“I see.”

“Yeah, so was that all?”

“Yup, I’ll see you later.”

With that, Ariel went back to everyone and explained the situation to them. They agreed to act normal for now, unless any shit went down. Anna smiled to herself before heading to her class.

‘Sorry Ariel, this is such a bitchy move, but I’ve got to do one last thing before I give her up.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anna's got to at least have one more thing before she starts her redemption arc of course:) Honestly though, I think Ariel and Elsa would be very cute. Gonna try to get out chapter 11 as well


	11. Pretty Woman

“You’re kidding me right?”

“What the hell..”

“You guys are totally fine if I marry her right?”

Everyone turned around and looked at Peter who threw his hands up in defense.

“Fine, fine, but seriously when did she look so..”

“..different.”

Ariel looked at Elsa, a sinking feeling in her chest appeared as she watched how hooked Elsa seemed.

“Obviously she’s doing it for attention, well a certain someone’s attention.”

“Who’s?”

“Figure it out.”

“Come on Belle, don’t leave us hanging.”

“Shut up, she’s coming.”

Anna sat down in between Ariel and Elsa, making her presence known. She appeared to be innocent, so she tried striking up a conversation.

“Hi guys!”

“When the hell did you have a makeover?”

The “makeover” in question was Anna’s new look. Which consisted of a tight yellow skirt, white strappy tee, and pink hoodie. But it wasn’t really her clothes that stood out about her it was her face. Instead of the natural look she had, it was an up-down hair do unlike her famous twin braids.(Basically the hair she had in Frozen 2.) Not to mention the red lipstick and slightly purple eyeshadow. This was very out of character for Anna, who normally rocked hoodies and sweatpants. To Elsa, this was a setback.

“Hm? Oh this?”

She motioned towards herself and the guys nodded, making Belle hit them both in the back of the head with her book.

“I just wanted to try something new, it was about time I did new things with how I dress.”

“You look like candy.”

Anna turned toward Elsa who was blushing madly, embarrassed to the max.

“Oh my God, did I say that out loud?”

Peter chortled behind his hands, happy he didn’t say his thoughts out loud. Even Belle chuckled behind her book. Anna grinned before tapping Elsa’s nose.

“Well I’m glad you think I look like..candy. I’m gonna assume that was a compliment.”

Elsa quickly turned towards Ariel and covered her face.

“Did I really just do that? I’m so stupid.”

Ariel’s frown returned, she didn’t like this new energy that came around Elsa.

“Elsa..don’t forget what happened between you two alright? I get that maybe, this could be a new friendship dynamic but..be careful okay?”

“I know...I know.”

After her blush subsided, she joined back into the conversation.

“So , you guys wanna come?”

“Come? Come where?”

“To the party tonight, Hans invited me and told me to bring some friends too.”

“Hans? The football captain? Isn’t he like a major playboy?”

“That’s true, but I didn’t say I liked him. It’s just a party anyway, and I didn’t wanna go by myself.”

Peter slammed his hand on the table with a determined look on his face.

“You had me at party.”

Eric shook his head and leaned on his hand.

“Guess that means we’re all going then. Who knows what’ll happen if we leave him alone?”

Peter stuck his tongue out at Eric.

“I ain’t gonna blow the place up you know? I’ll behave.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”

The gang laughed, their minds on the upcoming party. Anna got a text on her phone, causing her to get up.

“Ah, sorry guys. Tiana has an emergency, and I gotta help.”

“Since when did you and Tiana start hanging out?”

Anna looked at Ariel in an amused fashion.

“Lot of things you don’t know about me, my friend, but I’ll catch you guys at the party.”

Before she left she turned towards Elsa and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, she winked and giggled.

“You can be my date.”

With that, she walked away with a cheshire grin on her face. Everyone’s jaws slacked open. Rapunzel clasped her hand over her mouth.

“Dude..what the fuck.”

“Is Elsa alive?”

“I did not see that coming.”

Ariel was fuming, she trusted Anna to make the right decision and she betrayed her. Even though she knows about her feelings towards Elsa, and it doesn’t help that Elsa becomes like a lovestruck puppy when Anna comes around. There was a significant difference in Anna and Ariel though, Anna likes to plan out a long revenge but Ariel acts faster. She was going to confess tonight no matter what, she wasn’t going to let Elsa get hurt again.

“So now we’re definitely going to that party aren’t we?”

Seven P.M (Outside of Han’s House.)

“Wow, you all really showed out tonight huh?”

“Could say the same about you Pete, although I expected the green.”

“What can I say? It suits me. Where’s Elsa by the way?”

Rapunzel checked her phone, reading over their messages.

“She said she’s on her way, she didn’t say if she was coming with Anna though.”

“I hope she didn’t, there would be no point.”

“Well, whatever she decides we’ll support her anyway. Note, I didn’t say we have to like it.”

“Must be nice talking about us hm?”

They jumped at Anna and Elsa’s sudden appearance.

‘So they did come together.’

“What the hell you guys? Scaring the shit out of me.”

“Yeah what the...whoa.”

Anna was decked out in a light green dress, white heels (not too tall so she can keep her ankles alive.), and a gold necklace. Elsa however did the opposite with a royal blue sweater with a white collared shirt underneath it, airforces, and equipped herself with rings and earrings.(That is up to you to imagine. The hair is in the Frozen 1 style, the braid etc.)

Rapunzel,Ariel, and Belle stared at the two in awe and so did the boys.

“Close your mouths guys, you’re letting flies in.”

They instantly closed their mouths and were embarrassed.

“So um, you guys came together?”

“No actually, I was walking and I saw Anna up the street and we both came at the same time.”

“Funny how much of a coincidence that is. Sure you weren’t stalking me?”

Anna lightly punched Elsa in the shoulder, who chuckled in response.

“Alright, now that everyone’s here can we get in now?”

They opened the door, and that’s when the beginning of hell broke loose. At first it was normal, everyone was dancing to the music and drinking.(To which they thought it was a fruit punch, but come on it’s Han’s party for crying out loud.) Peter was the first to get drunk, which led to him jumping on couches and couples making out. Eric had to save him from a fight with Ralph. Rapunzel was the second, and was caught all over some guy named Flynn. Belle was the third, surprisingly, and was dancing with Adam who was nicknamed “The Beast” because of his wild nature. Eric remained sober but did strike up a small gathering of girls in the corner. All that was left was Ariel, Anna, and Elsa. Elsa and Anna were a bit tipsy and Ariel was talking to Naveen about who was going to pass out first. Anna noticed that Ariel was distracted and made her move.

“Elsa.”

“Hm?”

“Do you miss us?”

“That’s a loaded question.”

“Just tell me.”

“...sometimes.”

“Me too, well it was actually for a while.”

“A while huh? That’s shocking coming from you.”

“Yeah I still remember what I did, but I couldn’t just move on from you. It was too hard.”

Elsa took another swig of “fruit punch”, ushering Anna to continue.

“And..I just want to know if you would try again with me?”

Elsa’s eyes widened, try again?

“Again? I don’t know Anna, you don’t have the cleanest record in honesty.”

“I know, but I can do better I promise.”

Anna moved closer to Elsa, their faces mere inches apart.

“You missed me didn’t you?”

She put her hands on both sides of Elsa’s face and kissed her, Elsa moaned softly at the contact. She closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, remembering everything she had with Anna and now..she was here. When the two parted, Anna smiled with a red tint covering her face.

“You missed that right?”

“Mhm.”

As much as she missed that, and how much she missed Anna, she knew it wouldn’t be the right decision. It would make her and everyone else look dumb if she got back with her after she came to them with a broken heart. It took all of her courage and sober ability to give Anna an answer.

“As much as I missed you, I can’t try again with you Anna.”

“W-why not?”

“I can’t erase the pain I felt when you did that to me, I forgive you but I can’t go out with you again. I’m sorry.”

Anna hung her head in dejection.

“It’s because of Ariel isn’t it?”

“Huh?”

“She likes you, you know?”

“Wait what..? She likes me?”

“Mhm..a lot.”

“Woah that’s..I had no clue.”

“Before you focus on that...will you dance with me one last time?”

Elsa grabbed her hand and twirled her around.

“Sure, one last time.”

The two danced in perfect sync, it almost felt like things were the way it was before. But they both knew the truth, it was a final goodbye to any sort of romance between them. That spark was long gone. When Elsa finally let go of Anna, she let go of her feelings for her too. Elsa waved goodbye to Anna before heading outside to sit on the lawn. Anna whispered to her softly.

“I love you.”

Little did the two know, a third party was watching them.

As Elsa sat on the lawn, she saw many drunk students pouring out and passing out on the pavement. Many called home to pick them up or to call a pizza. She laughed to herself and enjoyed the night breeze.

“Hey stranger.”

Elsa recognized the familiar voice and smiled.

“Hey Ariel.”

She sat down next to Elsa and rested her chin on her hands.

“I’m guessing you had a good time?”

“It was good, got a lot of clarity.”

“About?”

“Me and Anna, we decided it was truly the end for us.”

“Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah, don’t want to have a relationship where I’m questioning if she loves me or not.”

“I wouldn’t do that to you.”

Ariel spoke softly but Elsa heard her. She turned and faced her, Ariel didn’t seem to be drunk, so maybe this was genuine.

“You wouldn’t huh?”

“W-well I mean I wouldn't do that to anyone. No one deserves that.”

“Anna told me you like me, is that true?”

A heavy blush appeared on Ariel’s face, that whole confession idea was thrown out the window.

“Yeah..”

Elsa laid back on the grass and took a deep breath.

“I should have realized, but I couldn’t tell. You hide your feelings pretty well.”

Ariel shook her head.

“You’re the only one who thinks that, everyone else figured it out right away.”

“That so?”

“Yes indeed.”

“So? Are you asking me out?”

“N-no. Not yet. I want you to trust me first.”

Elsa sat up, facing her.

“I do trust you.”

“No I mean romantically, and fully. I don’t want you to just jump into this because you feel you have to. Let’s do it the right way you know?”

“So..you want me to fall for you?”

“..in a way, yes.”

“Okay let’s set a time limit then.”

“What do you mean?”

“One month of getting to know each other, romantically of course. If I haven’t fallen for you or you lose feelings we call it off. Deal?”

“Deal.”

Elsa grinned at Ariel before laying back down.

“Such a nice night isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but it isn’t as nice as you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is currently 12:31 am and I'm dog tired so goodnight! Don't forget to tell me what you think!


	12. The Aftermath.

That night, Ariel and Elsa stayed up talking about everything. Exchanging school stories, old flames, and everything in between. Ariel learned that Elsa wasn’t always so quiet and endearing, as a kid she used to be brash and unruly. Ariel on the other hand, grew up to become the person she was today. Being the youngest, it took her a while to become more outgoing and friendly. Her sisters never really had time to hang out with her, mostly because they were too busy with dating, school, and work. Not to mention her mom passing away when she was five, so it was left up to her dad to make the rules for the family. It wasn’t easy on any of them, but they managed. Elsa then proceeded with her own family life, nothing as detrimental as Ariel’s, but she figured she could share to make her feel better. As they talked, the two realized they had more in common than they thought, especially outside of their friends. It was about midnight when they decided to go home, Ariel had a feeling her dad wouldn’t be too happy finding out where she was all night, but it was worth it. They walked together until they reached Ariel’s house first.

“So you’re sure that you don’t want me to walk you in? Maybe I could explain what happened to your dad.”

“I appreciate it but no, I’d rather take the heat. Besides, I’ll only be grounded for maybe a few weeks or so.”

“Grounded, haven’t been grounded in ages.”

“Lucky for you, I just happen to have a slightly strict parent.”

Elsa chuckled, it was strange seeing Ariel have some restrictions of her own. With her loud personality, you would think she didn’t really have rules. But that just went to show how much she really knew about her.

“Well, I’ll watch you walk in. Not in a weird way or anything, I just want to make sure you get in safely, you never know who’s watching you.”

“Like you?”

“Watch it, I’m doing you a favor.”

“Oh, I’m so honored.”

She unlocked the door to her house and the light was on.

“Shit, I know my dad’s up. I’m so screwed.”

“Ariel? Is that you?”

Ariel winced and Elsa jumped at the gruff voice coming from inside.

“You didn’t bring someone home did you?”

“No dad, it’s just my friend. But you scared her away.”

“Then get in here, we need to discuss your curfew and breaking rules.”

Ariel sighed and shooed Elsa away before waving a quick “bye”.

Elsa jogged away, hoping her dad wouldn’t fly out or something. Once she finally returned to her own house, the group chat messages were going off.

Eric: *Sent an image*

Belle: Woah :0, is that peter?

Rapunzel: Wow, he was wasted. I hope you’re taking him home.

Elsa: Right, and jeez I didn’t know he passed out. Where were you at Eric?????

Eric: Where was I?? What about you miss “I was too busy gawking at you-know-who.”

Elsa: Lay off me, it wasn’t like that.

Eric: So no kiss then? I totally didn’t see that at ALL. :)

Elsa: You may be a football player, but I'll still kick your ass.

Belle: Wait what??? You kissed Anna????

Rapunzel: OMG >.<

Elsa: Can we talk tmrw? I’m tired and I want to sleep.

Peter: bjekbfuiejksnjikdn

Eric: And he’s drunk texting..great. But you’re right, let's talk tomorrow, I need to get the guy home.

Rapunzel: What happened to Ariel???

Elsa: I walked her home but...I think she’s grounded. I think she broke curfew or something.

Belle: Ugh, that sucks. I wanted us to meet at that little coffee shop tomorrow.

Elsa: We should still go, but let’s check to see if she has her phone in the morning.

Rapunzel: Right, well gn you guys!

Elsa, Eric, Belle: Night!

Elsa put her phone down on the dresser and flopped on her bed, tired from tonight’s festivities. She quickly changed, and sighed deeply. She fell asleep in minutes with one lasting thought on her mind.

‘One month huh?’

The phone buzzed on the dresser, a familiar ringtone going off. Elsa reached for it blindly before answering.

“Hello..”

“Elsa get up!”

“What..why?”

“It’s literally almost 12! I’m coming to pick you up.”

“Huh..? Wait who even is this?”

“It’s Rapunzel you dolt.”

“Oh...wait what? Coming to get me?”

“Well actually I was being polite, we’re all outside your door. Now open up it’s breezy out here.”

Elsa shot up out of her bed, confused at why they came over uninvited. It was a good thing her mom left at 6 in the morning, she wouldn’t know how to explain this.

She opened the door and saw everyone standing there, including Ariel.  
“Well good morning to you too Elsa.”

“What the..just get in here.”

The five walked in and looked around, the apartment was very clean and tidy, making them nervous about spilling something.

“Nice place, you got anything to eat?”

“Peter! We’re gonna eat later!”

“But..I’m hungry now.”

Elsa absentmindedly waved towards the kitchen, too tired to process what was going on.

“Suit yourself, but don’t overdo it. Get like..four snacks dude.”

Peter nodded and ran into the kitchen, the other four making themselves comfortable on the couch.

“So Ariel I’m guessing you’re not grounded?”

“After a two hour lecture I’m not. I was so tired, I don’t even know what I agreed to, and it didn’t help that YOU guys were spamming my phone.”

Eric chuckled, remembering the night before.

“Sorry about that, but you guys had to see Peter on the lawn. It was hilarious.”

“Speaking of last night…”

“You wanna tell us what happened?”

Ariel and Elsa looked at each other before awkwardly looking away. Eric noticed this but decided not to say anything, although he knew something was going on behind the scenes with those two. Elsa cleared her throat and sat on a bean bag, then she explained everything that happened, including between her and Ariel. When she finished everyone had a smug look on their faces.

“What?”

“I knew it, I knew you guys had something going on.”

Elsa raised an eyebrow at Eric, confused at his response. He didn’t seem like the observant type, so just how much did he know? Ariel however, was covering her face and avoiding all eye contact, the situation was just too embarrassing for her. Peter sat on the side eating popcorn, smiling as he watched everything unfold.

“So you guys are really gonna do this one month thing?”

“That’s the plan.”

Rapunzel leaned her head on her hands, a dreamy look in her eyes.

“That sounds so romantic, a month of getting to know each other and falling in love. Must be nice.”

Peter gagged and showed his disinterest.

“Bleh gross, falling in love is for weenies.”

“You say that until you find the person of your dreams.”

“I already have a dream, and that’s to be the richest man in the world.”

“Yeah, talk to me when you’re passing math.”

“Oh lay off man.”

Belle interrupted the two with a cough, motioning for them to be quiet.

“Can we get back to the issue at hand?”

“What’s the issue?”

“Well it’s not really an issue but is everyone fine with our two friends potentially dating?”

“Why wouldn’t we be? Long as they’re not making cheesy lines at each other or having makeout sessions all the time.”

“Peter!”

“What? It’s true.”

Elsa leaned further back into the bean bag, relaxing at her friend’s open-minded personalities.

“Well, I’ll tell you all right now that we won’t do that. I don’t need to traumatize Peter just yet.”

Now it was Peter’s turn to widen his eyes.

“But also, I think it’s best if Ariel and I figure it out. We’ll let you know when the month is up alright?”

Everyone nodded, accepting Elsa’s judgement. Ariel was having some thoughts of her own.

‘Maybe..just maybe, this will be the start of something.’


	13. Clear Skies.

“Hey stranger.”

Elsa looked up and saw a familiar freckled face looking back at her.

“Hey.”

Anna sat down next to her, and Elsa closed her book. The two hadn’t spoken since the party and a few weeks had passed, it felt too awkward to communicate. However, Anna decided to be the one to talk to Elsa because she knew that if she didn’t, they would probably drift apart forever.

“Been a while since I saw you, love the new look by the way.”

“Thanks, I kinda adopted it after the party. It’s easier to tame my hair this way too.”

“Well I like it, it’s nice.”

They let a comfortable silence pass between them, it was one of the less hotter days, the end of school approaching soon. A lot of things happened that year, a lot of memories made. Hopefully she didn’t forget them.

“So..what about you and Ariel?”

Elsa turned towards her, puzzled.

“What about us?”

Anna nervously tucked her hair behind her ear, unsure of whether or not she wanted to know the answer.

“Well..are you guys dating yet?”

“Ah..well no, not yet. We’re trying a new system to see if it’s right for us, a month to really get to know each other. To see each other’s inner person.”

“Wow that sounds..really sweet.”

“Do you mean it? Or are you just saying that just because?”

Anna sighed and looked down.

“I feel torn. But I genuinely do want the best for you two, I already know why WE can’t happen so it’s no point in being salty about it. Doesn’t mean I can just..erase how I feel you know?”

“I know exactly what you mean. Doesn’t feel so nice huh?”

“Not at all, and I’m sorry I put you through that.”

“Yeah well..the past is in the past. We need to go forward, if we keep thinking about who did what, we’re never going to grow up.”

“..is that so bad?”

“Maybe Peter’s rubbing off on you a bit too much.”

Anna chuckled at that, the thought of her clad-green friend and his notions of never growing up soothed her. His antics always cheered her up and took her mind off her problems.

“Just a little bit. But back on track, is it alright if I confess something to you?”

“I’m all ears.”

She took a deep breath and took a few moments to gather her thoughts, as Elsa waited patiently.

“I..want you to be happy, and not just you but all of you guys. I know I’m not the best person around and this year..I honestly don’t know what came over me. I guess that idea of experimenting had gone too far and I wound up in all sorts of shit. If I could start everything over I would, but I can’t. As I sit here and talk to you, I realized what I missed out on and not just as a girlfriend, but as your friend.”

Elsa nodded, not wanting to interrupt.

“I want to start over, like truly. Not with awkward feelings or..malice. I want to start over with you again Elsa..if you’ll have me.”

Elsa pondered on the thought for a moment, it sounded nice, having Anna back in her life. Plus, this was high school, these relationships aren’t meant to last forever. Holding a grudge will only cause her stress and possibly gray hairs.

“I don’t see why not, but you’ll have to answer something for me.”

“Of course, what do you want to know?”

“Are you willing to forgive yourself? And not just do things out of pity, or your need to fix things out of guilt?”

“...so you saw through me huh?”

“Crystal clear, it shows.”

“I try to all the time, but I just remember how you looked and your voice and just ugh..”

“But I’m here now and I’m better. I’m not staying in the past and neither should you.”

“You’re right, I’ll do what I can. I’ve got a lot of making up to do with the gang, I miss them.”

“They miss you too, they just don’t like to show it.”

“Must have learned it from you.”

“I’m a professional, of course.”

Elsa grinned and looked up towards the sky, no clouds in sight. Being here, in this space, it felt surreal. It was calming, and for the first time in forever, her mind was clear. Like a big weight lifted off her shoulders and into the sky, leaving her behind on the ground.

“It’s nice isn’t it? Being like this.”

“Yeah, I’ve never felt so free.”

They sat in silence, no longer needing to talk, sometimes just having someone next to you was enough.


	14. Do you see me the way I see you?

It was wednesday, a month of school left. It seemed like time went by too fast, like it was just yesterday no one knew anything and was just trying to fit in. The days of slacking off during class almost ceased to exist, everyone was trying to get their final grades in before school was over. Even Peter buckled down with Belle and got some real study time in, especially with his parents now on his back about his report card. Anna came back to everyone and spoke with each of them individually about their relationships, some were more questioning than others, but overall they welcomed her back. Unwilling to lose a friend, she had a long talk with Ariel Tuesday evening, in person. Naturally, Ariel didn’t want to speak with her because of her actions, but after many tears and clarity they settled their dispute. Anna was honest about her feelings, but assured Ariel she wouldn’t get in the way of her relationship, she respected her too much. The “One-month” plan worked out as well, at the end of the month Ariel and Elsa drove to a nearby peak lookout. When the sun was setting, lsa confessed her feelings and they got together from there. 

Now, it was crunch time. They all sat in the corner of the library where they first met Elsa and each studied a particular subject. 

“Ugh, since when was history so hard?”

Belle scoffed.

“When you started paying attention, didn’t you take notes?”

“No..I fell asleep halfway through.”

“You never change do you Pete?”

Peter looked at Eric with a sheepish grin, aware of his lack of focus.

“Nope, that’s my specialty. Plus, maybe the teachers will let me off the hook, they gotta pass me. Or else..”

“Or else what?”

“..Or else I’ll wreak havoc on their classrooms. They won’t know what hit em’, I’ll get a group of guys to follow me and we’ll trash the place.”

Anna giggled behind her book, slightly intrigued on watching his plan unfold.

“Tell me you want to get suspended., without telling me you want to get suspended.”

Peter grinned mischievously, his plan already set in motion in his mind. Rapunzel noticed this and hit him on the head with her book. Peter winced and rubbed his head to soothe the new pain.

“Hey! What’d you do that for?”

“I don’t like that look in your eyes, it means you’re up to no good.”

“..party pooper.”

“Guys? Can we actually finish studying?”

“Sure..but Elsa, what do you need to study for aren’t you like...super smart?”

“I didn’t say I needed to.”

Elsa put her book down and revealed her phone, she had been watching movies the whole time. Everyone gasped, to which Elsa rolled her eyes at their reaction. Ariel lightly punched her shoulder, pretending to be angry.

“You bum, making us think you were studying with us.”

“But you believed it right?”

She folded her arms in fake annoyance and turned away from Elsa.

“I’m not speaking to you.”

“You wish you could do that, you’ll fold in five minutes.”

Peter groaned at their banter.

“No..they’re flirting again, I’m gonna hurl. Anna,hold me.”

Peter fell in a dramatic fashion onto her lap and pretended to pass out, she laughed and patted his head. As she looked up at Elsa and Ariel, she felt a slight twinge in her heart when she saw them cuddling, but it was fine. 

‘I just want them to be happy.’

Eric yawned and checked his watch.

“Guys it’s five, shouldn’t we get out of here?”

Peter whined, not ready to leave his spot with Anna.

“Noo..I wanna stay here. It’s comfy.”

“Of course Pete, I had no idea you loved studying so much. Let’s open up to chapter si-”

Peter was off her lap in seconds, and ran towards the door.

“I’ll be waiting outside!”

He ran out of the school as fast as his feet could take him, making the group laugh in response. Rapunzel helped Anna while the others tended to themselves. Once they left the building, they saw Peter leaning against the wall talking to a smaller, blonde girl. They recognized her as “Tinkerbell” (a wink) because of her short stature, but everyone was mostly convinced that was her real name. She waved bye to him as he watched her walk off, the group staring at him with smug looks.

“What?”

“So, who’s your girlfriend?”

“She ain’t my girlfriend, we’re in the same gym class.”

“Aww, Peter’s finally growing up.”

“You may be a girl Elsa, but I’ll still fight you.”

“I dare you, and I’ll show you what it’s like to be Tinkerbell’s height.”

“You’re on.”

The two engaged in a make-shift fight, street fighter style. Their friends cheering on the sidelines, Ariel moved over to Anna and chuckled.

“So, who do you have your bets on?”

“Surprisingly..Peter. He’s faster than she is.”

Eric chimed in.

“Personally, I say Elsa. Let’s say I got a hunch about these things.”

Rapunzel voted Peter and Belle voted Elsa. They each bet five dollars on the winner, and truth be told, Elsa won. She got him into a headlock on the floor in death grip until he tapped out, gasping for breath on the floor. She struck a victory pose and Eric cheered. Anna,Rapunzel, and Ariel groaned knowing that meant they lost out on money. They each paid the two five dollars begrudgingly, Elsa walked over and huffed triumphantly. 

“You couldn’t have just lost could you?”

“No way, he was talking too much crap.”

“Not even for me?”

Ariel dramatically batted her eyelashes, making Elsa smirk.

“Not even for you sweetie, no matter how many times you bat those pretty lashes at me.”

“Must you flirt even..at my..expense?”

Peter was still on the floor, panting heavily. Eric was reeling in laughter at the sight, clenching his sides.

“Yeah, yeah, yuck it up. Once I’m up, next time won’t be so easy for ya.”

Elsa laughed softly, hands on her hips.

“Sure, if you can get off the floor lover boy.”

Peter sprang up and stumbled forward at the comment, still out of breath.

“You..don’t play fair..do ya?”

“Not at all.”

“Hmph, Eric I’m gonna need you to carry me home. If I do it, I’ll end up on the middle of the sidewalk.”

He flopped forward and Eric rushed to catch him, he sighed before putting him on his back. 

“With that ladies, I will see you all tomorrow.”

The four girls waved as they watched the two boys walk off, one slumped over and the other carrying him. It was adorable to witness.

“You didn’t really have to carry me you know?”

“I know, but you’re as light as a feather, I don’t mind.”

“Eric, I never got around to asking you this but..why are you so nice to me? I know I get on your nerves and I’m loud.”

“Honestly, you’re like a little brother to me and I enjoy being around you. You make anything boring fun, but most of all, you’re not afraid to be who you are.”

“..really?”

“Of course, it makes me happy to have a friend like you. I’ve known you the longest, so it makes me feel good knowing I’m the closest to you .”

“Didn’t know you were such a sap.”

Eric shrugged.

“Sorry, it comes out when I’m around people I care about.”

As he carried him home, Peter hugged him just a bit tighter that day.

“So..any plans this weekend or should I say dates?”

“Not really actually, we went out last weekend to a nice restaurant.”

“Ooh fancy, I’m so jealous.”

“Well, if you two aren’t doing anything, why don’t we have a girls night?”

Rapunzel squealed in excitement at Belle’s request, a girls night! It would be so fun, just the five of them hanging out. Elsa looked at Ariel for confirmation, who nodded frequently.

“In that case, let’s do it!”

They all squealed excitedly, already planning what to do. Anna lagged further behind, not that she didn’t want to be included, but being in a room with Elsa at night didn’t sound so good. Elsa noticed her lagging behind and walked next to her.

“Nervous?”

“Hella.”

“Why though? It’ll be all of us there.”

“That’s what it is..I just don’t want to mess anything up. I worked so hard to get back into the group, and I don’t want to fuck it up over poor judgement.”

“Then don’t.”

“Easier said than done Elsa.”

“Not like that I mean, just try to have fun. You’re still holding on to things, you gotta let loose. So this will be good for you, trust me okay?”

Anna sighed, giving up knowing how stubborn Elsa was. She leaned on Elsa as they walked, feeling comforted.

“You’re a good friend, you know that?”

“The very best.”

Ariel noticed the two and felt her face heat up in a slight aggression towards Anna, she quickly caught up with them. She smiled sweetly at Elsa before talking to them about the upcoming night. Elsa felt awkward having Anna leaning on her while Ariel spoke, so she put her arms around the both of them. The sudden action startled them but they almost mimicked each other when settling into the feeling.

‘Three’s a crowd’ Anna thought.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured it’d be nice to include a little more insight on Eric and Peter, so they don’t feel so random in their dynamic. :)


	15. Intermission

Okay! Fourteen chapters in and I think it’s time to patch up any possible misconceptions or confusion. This chapter is optional of course, it won’t affect the story in any way. This is my way of explaining things to fix this um..timeline? If that would work. You could also use this as a space for any questions I didn’t answer already, so let’s get started!

First, let’s discuss Elsa and Anna’s relationship BEFORE the cheating. There wasn’t any abuse or anything like that between them, they were happy..or were they? You know the answer based off of the phone call between her and Elsa. But genuinely, there wasn’t anything special about them, besides maybe..too much trust on Elsa’s part? But then again, why wouldn’t you trust your partner during your relationship?

Next, the question of how Anna hid their relationship and Elsa told people about it. I never really dove into this part of Elsa’s character, but if you couldn’t tell, she’s a bit of a loner in this one. Despite her outgoing personality around her friends, she only does that when she’s comfortable, before that she only spoke to a small group of people. But for time’s sake, let’s say she had internet friends, that way it would make sense why Ariel and the others had no clue about their relationship. Because then it wouldn’t make sense how they didn’t know if Elsa had friends in the school.

Third, the concept of time. Now because this is written from the beginning of the school year to the end, my timing is a little wonky. I don’t directly name how much time has passed unless it correlates to the story, mostly because I don’t keep track.(Sometimes.) So for the sake of Ariel and Elsa’s relationship, I will say that she met Elsa in the 3rd month of school (October), and because of where we are now in the story that would make Ariel know her for 8 months(because it’s june.) So hopefully that helps when it comes to the confession, that way Ariel didn’t just randomly fall in love after one day, you know?

Also, if you feel like Elsa and Ariel’s relationship is a bit..rushed, that’s because it sort of is. BUT in the last few chapters I hope to focus on them a bit more, it’s just..I’m a little shy when it comes to writing romantic scenes because..I don’t know why it makes me feel embarrassed.>^< But I still want to do it for the sake of development and story progression.

Fourth, character depth. Ariel is a nice girl right? That we all know is true, and that’s how I designed her to be. But I don’t want a “perfect” character with no flaws. I’m not sure what her flaw would be, wait actually, yes I do. With that in mind, Ariel’s true colors may show in a few.

Finally, the friend group. I’m gonna be completely honest, most of the time I forget that Belle and Rapunzel are in the story. All the time, I consider just having them disappear because I focus on the other four more and that’s on me. But because they are characters, it wouldn’t be right to just write them off because of my negligence. SO, if you see that Belle and Rapunzel just randomly disappear, don’t question it. But I try not to do that for the sake of immersion in the story.

But that’s pretty much it as for the timeline! Any further questions you have let me know, and if you actually read this..I appreciate you very much. Now on with the story!


	16. It's Not That Simple.

Thursday morning was always like any other morning for Ariel, meaning severely hectic. Her sisters were always up before her besides Andrina, who liked to sleep in whenever she could. As for her oldest sister Attina, she was already up at seven, getting ready for work. The other four would wake up later to do the same thing, or get ready to meet some guy..or girl. Throughout her childhood, Ariel always felt left behind by her oldest sister, Attina, who was always busy with lessons, school, or something else. Even when she had the other five around her, it was never complete. Even so, she did the best she could with her family and respected their different lives..despite living under the same house.

When she rose out of bed it was 8 a.m, an hour before she needed to be at school. Andrina was snoring away, despite being a senior and her thesis being due soon, she was always so relaxed and laid back about everything. Sometimes it freaked Ariel out, she wondered if she would be that way forever. Although being the youngest did have its perks, it also had cons, in which she meant the watchful eye of her father. She was the “baby” so that meant her dad wanted to keep an eye on his little daughter. A knock at the door interrupted her morning thoughts as she yawned.

“Come in, be careful though, Andrina’s still asleep.”

The knob gently turned before Arista walked in, already dressed for the day. She walked over and ruffled Ariel’s, already messy, hair.

“Hey kiddo, how’s it going?”

“Fine, just the usual, I’m ready for the week to be over.”

“I hear you, but you’re gonna miss these days, trust me.”

Ariel scoffed, the idea of missing school far from her mind.

“Yeah right, I’m gonna miss writing essays every hour or new tests.”

Arista shrugged, her blonde hair covering her eye despite half of it being in a ponytail.

“You never know, but I didn’t come to bother you about school. It’s actually about dad.”

“Oh no..”

“You’re almost leaving high school now, so you know what that means.”

“Great another talk, the story of how he and mom met included.”

“The package deal.”

“Ugh, you think if I pretend to be asleep he won’t lecture me?”

Arista giggled, laughing at her sister’s childish ways of escape.

“He already knows you’re up.”

Ariel leaned back on the headboard of her bed, already annoyed for the day. Arista hugged Ariel reassuringly, hoping to lessen what was about to come.

“Hey, maybe it won’t be so bad.”

“You’re only saying that because you know you won’t be here.”

“You caught me, speaking of that, I gotta run. Can’t be late.”

She rushed out the door and waved a quick goodbye, leaving Ariel with thirty minutes to get ready. She grinned, happy at her sister’s subtle help. She proceeded to get up herself and wake up Andrina in the process before getting ready. It wasn’t the fact that she hated hearing about mom, it just made her sad. It didn’t help that she couldn’t remember anything besides the pictures her dad showed her and she loved to sing. A familiar lullaby that would put Ariel to sleep when she was younger, as she got older she would forget it more and more. Now it was just a lingering theme in the back of her mind, drowned out by new songs and other things.

Once she was ready, she raced downstairs and grabbed a fruit before trying to escape out the door, only to be stopped.

“Good morning to you too Ariel.”

“Good morning dad.”

“No time for breakfast?”

Ariel sighed, she knew what that meant. It was her dad’s way of asking her to spend time with him, to be specific, talk for three to four hours. She hated feeling bad, but in this case she genuinely would be late for school.

‘I can spare the afternoon when I get home.’

“Sorry dad, but I’ve got about fifteen minutes before I’m late.”

“I see, well be safe. Don’t talk to strangers, and don’t forget how to use your fists.”

Ariel laughed before stepping outside.

“Love you too dad.”

Once outside, she dialed her phone and called her girlfriend, not wanting to walk alone today.

“Hello?”

“Hi Elsa, I was wondering if you could meet me at the corner? I don’t want to be alone today.”

“Sure, is something wrong?”

“No..I just want to be around you.”

“No problem, I’m already close so I’ll be waiting for you.”

“Okay, be there in a few.”

She hung up and sighed out of content, feeling her mood being instantly brightened. Dating Elsa had been like a dream, she was so sweet and kind, it almost felt too..perfect. But, in reality, she knew it wasn’t. She was hiding her real feelings from her. Nothing too drastic, but it was sort of a problem. Ever since she and Anna settled their dispute, there was one detail Anna told her that made her extremely suspicious. When Anna came over and told her everything, she mentioned the one thing she was afraid of.

She still had feelings for Elsa.

At that moment, she was heavily annoyed, it was ridiculous how easy it was for Anna to seep back into her heart. While she appreciated that she told her the truth, it didn’t mean that the effect was any less threatening. Ariel had been feeling insecure ever since then, unsure of Anna’s motives and just what could happen. Not to mention the day before when she saw them walking together, she almost snapped. She didn’t want to say she was jealous, but she certainly felt the need to keep Elsa to herself. If she didn’t, what if she fell for her again? Then what? Ariel would be heartbroken and she would be alone. She was so heavily in her thoughts that she didn’t realize she had bumped into someone.

“Sorry-”

When the person wrapped their arms around her, fight or flight response kicked in, and she literally kicked them in the shin. When she saw who it was she instantly regretted it.

“Elsa! I’m so sorry, I didn’t know it was you.”

Elsa winced and rubbed her knee in pain, a sting accompanying it.

“Damn, you should have tried out for soccer.”

She rolled her eyes and pulled her close, kissing her cheek, too scared to go further on her own. She normally let Elsa handle that. The action made Elsa smile and grab her hand, holding it all the way to school. When the two made it to the front, the gang was there, waiting for them.

“Well well, the lovebirds showed up.”

“How much you wanna bet they were making out before this?”

Peter received a bonk on his head, he let out a low chuckle. Elsa let go of Ariel’s hand to put him in a headlock, only for Ariel to pull her back, making Elsa confused.

“Elsa..before school starts, I need to talk to you.”

Elsa felt slightly nervous, not liking the tone that was set, but agreed anyway.

“Hey you guys go on ahead, we need to take care of something.”

Peter blew a raspberry at her, mimicking her walk as he turned away.

“If you guys wanted to kiss just say that you big wusses.”

“It’s not that you jerk, now get a move on before I help you.”  
While everyone else went inside, Peter made no plans to move. That is, until Eric came back and threw him over his shoulder. He raised his fists in defiance.

“I will not be silenced!”

Elsa shook her head at him before returning her attention to Ariel, who was looking down at the sidewalk, shifting her feet.

“So..what’s up?”

“I don’t want to hide anything from you, you know that.”

Oh man, this conversation was sounding familiar.

“But, I’d rather you know now than find out later.”

“What is it?”

“..I don’t..how do I say this, I don’t want you with..her.”

“You mean Anna? Why?”

“I know she’s my friend but I know how she feels about you. I’m constantly on edge about it, and I always feel like I need you to tell me you won’t leave me for her.”

“So that’s what this is about.”

“Yes.”

“So you’re jealous of her?”

“N-no not jealous, I’m just feeling a bit insecure right now. Forget it, I’m just overreacting.”

Elsa put her hands on Ariel’s shoulders, making a serious face.

“Ariel, I need you to look at me and listen to me well.”

She looked up and nodded.

“Don’t ever feel like you’re overreacting, you have legitimate concerns too. If you need to talk to me about anything, I'm always going to listen. I’m here for you, and if things need to be fixed, we’ll do it together.”

She kissed her forehead and gave her a loving look, one that said everything but nothing at the same time.

“Besides, I’m not leaving you anytime soon. If you want me to minimize contact with her I will.”

Ariel pondered for a moment, the clear answer in her mind vs. what she wanted.

“No, I can’t do that. She hasn’t really given me a reason to believe she’ll take you, plus she’s still our friend.”

“If that’s what you want, I’ll support it. Now come on, the others probably think we ditched or something.”

Her hand in Elsa’s again, she felt safe, like she didn’t have to worry. She did trust Elsa and Anna, despite all that happened. But she still kept an eye on how things would go, never being too complacent. The end was just around the corner, she just had to make it with Elsa in her hand.


	17. You can’t have us both.

“Eric?”

The raven-haired boy looked at her in curiosity, it wasn’t often that the two spent time together outside of the group. Not because they didn’t like each other, it was just easier to communicate within the circle. 

“Hm?”

“Can I talk to you for a bit outside?”

“Sure.”

They walked onto the outside lawn and sat down under a tree, the shade covering them from the sun’s rays. Eric leaned back and sighed happily, the vibe relaxing him. It wasn’t every day he had a conversation with Elsa, but when he did, it was meaningful. 

“What’s on your mind?, if I haven’t guessed it already.”

“It’s about Ariel..and Anna. I just feel a bit confused right now.”

“What is it? You’re not gonna ditch Ariel right?, she loves you a lot.”

“No, nothing like that. I just feel unsure about my decisions when it comes to them now, every time I look at either one of them I always get a surge of these different feelings.”

“Like what?”

“When I’m around Anna by myself, I feel nervous and happy. Talking to her makes my heart beat so fast for absolutely no reason.”

Eric raised an eyebrow, unsure of where this was going. He loved being trusted with information but not when it came to lovers deciding one over the other.

“But when I’m with Ariel I feel strong or feel the need to protect her, and don’t even ask what my heart does then. Even the little things she does, I feel my heart running around in my chest. I love them both, but they don’t exactly have the best of history when it comes to me, and I hate being the reason they don’t get along like they used to.”

When she finished, Eric thought about what she said. It didn’t seem like she still liked Anna, but there were lingering feelings around. That in mind, Eric chose the next few questions carefully. 

“Alright, I’m going to ask you a few questions. Answer them as truthfully as possible.”

“What is this, Jeopardy?”

“Just answer em’.”

“Fine, ask away.”

“Do you have any of these feelings around Belle or Rapunzel?”

“No, I don’t really feel anything. Besides that regular emotion around friends.”

“Okay..what about me or Peter?”

Elsa chuckled and leaned over near Eric in a flirty way, hoping to freak him out.

“I don’t know..you are kind of cute.”

His eyes widened in shock, making Elsa howl with laughter. 

“I can’t believe you did that to me, you should know better than to play with a man’s heart.”

He raised a hand to his head in a dramatic fashion before grinning, making Elsa laugh more. Being around Eric made her feel comfortable, almost like a brother, she knew she could count on him to understand things and be open-minded. 

“To answer your question, no I don’t. I feel the same when I’m around you guys too.”

“Okay now, do you think you feel that way around Anna because she’s your ex?”

“That could be part of it, but I don’t like to dwell on that. If I do, I feel like I’ll fall to bad judgement.”

“So you’ll fall for her again?”

“Something like that.”

“Well we definitely can’t have that happen. We don’t need an Elsa 2.0, no offense.”

“None taken, but really 2.0?”

“It’s what I had. Now, Ariel we already know you feel that way because of your relationship. The problem is how to separate the feeling of infatuation and love.”

Elsa tilted her head in confusion.

“Who said anything about infatuations?”

“I did, Elsa. It's obvious you never really forgot about Anna, at least not in your heart. No wonder Ariel gets jealous, I would too.”

“That’s why I don’t want to dwell on the fact that she’s my ex, I want to move forward.”

“You can’t if you’re letting her hold you back. Face it, that little part of you that still likes her, you could end up into something worse if you don’t address it. You can’t just ignore everything and expect it to disappear, not to mention, summer’s coming. I do not want this little love triangle you guys have going on to affect us.”

“Hey don’t call it a love triangle, I’m not in love with Anna.”

“It’s exactly what I said it is, and we’re not having it. So you need to talk to them both and sort things out, before you end up doing something stupid like Anna did.”

“Like what?”

“Cheating, whether you know it or not.”

“I wouldn’t do that to her, never.”

“You don’t know what the future holds, so handle it now while there’s still time. Aren’t you having that girl’s night?”

“Um..yeah but, I don’t want to settle it there. The other girls will be there too.”

“Wouldn’t it’d be best if they all knew? Are you just going to hide it from them?”

“No I’m not, it’s just about pressure. Everyone has their own input about the situation and I don’t want any bias that could possibly cause major changes.”

Eric nodded in understanding.

“Oh, well in that case hold off from it. Maybe wait until you guys can be alone and talk it out.”

“That’s the plan, thanks for this. Didn’t know you were some sort of master of advice.”

“I don’t know about master, but it helps to actually listen. That’s what I go by, don’t just listen to respond, listen to what they’re really saying, and you just might learn something.”

“I like the way you think.”

They stood up, the sun still high in the sky. She felt well prepared after speaking to Eric, any feelings of doubt almost vanished. 

“Are you going anywhere after this?”

“Actually yeah, Peter wasn’t feeling too perky that you guys were doing your own thing, so he’s rounding up a couple of guys to have a boy’s night.”

“So original.”

“It’s him for crying out loud, what’d you expect?”

“True, well I’ll let you handle that. Tell us how it goes okay?”

“Of course, see you later.”

Going in opposite directions, they parted ways. She decided to stop at home to prepare for the small gathering, when she got a call.

“Hello?”

“Hi..can you come over, like now?”

“Actually I was about to stop home first, can it wait?”

“No..I really need you right now.”

After hearing the pain in her voice, getting ready can wait. 

“I’ll be there.”

“..thanks.”

After hanging up, Ariel sat on her stoop and hung her head, feeling worse than ever. She didn’t mean to lash out, but was a moment of her sister’s time too much to ask? They lived under the same roof for years, but never even spared a second glance at each other. When she asked Attina if she wanted to hang out, she didn’t expect to be brushed off like some unwanted fly. Of course that would hurt anybody, your own sister doesn’t want anything to do with you. Why? She never knew, she could only guess it had something to do with her mom. Ever since the funeral, Attina wasn’t the same. She always made sure she was occupied no matter what, maybe to make the experience less hard. Her father encouraged all of them to do the same, to which they did to some extent, but not as heavily as her. After she brushed her off, Ariel mumbled something under her breath as she left, and that was what made everything come crashing down. Some harsh words were exchanged, leaving Ariel on the floor and Attina out of the house.

She heard footsteps moving quickly towards her and looked up and saw Elsa in front of her. She looked worried, as she should be, expecting something severe to have happened.

‘Maybe I shouldn’t have called her, she might think I’m stupid for being sad over an argument.’

She stood up and hugged her, needing someone to tell her it would be alright. Thanks to their height difference, Elsa was taller than her, so when she rubbed her head it felt fine. Elsa didn’t ask anything yet, not wanting to make Ariel cry, so she waited. 

“I had a fight with my sister.”

“Which one?”

“Attina.”

“The oldest? I thought you two barely spoke?”

“We didn’t, until today, I messed up so badly.”

“What did you do?”

Ariel let go of her and pulled her to sit down.

“I just wanted her to hang out with me, and she brushed me off. As if I wasn’t there, so I mumbled something and she heard me.”

“What did you say?”

“I said I guess she was too uppity to hang out with her own sister.”

“Oh..”

“So, she heard me. Then she got really mad and told me to go fuck around or something, since that’s all I seemed to do. We went back and forth until we started actually fighting, the others broke us up and she got the last hit. Then she left and hasn’t come back since.”

Elsa grabbed her face and turned it like a doctor would, checking for any marks.

“Your face looks fine to me.”

“It wasn’t my face she hit.”

She raised her shirt and showed a few bruises on her stomach, she gasped at the sight.

“Yeah..it was rough. I didn’t think it would escalate that far, but of course it did. She sort of blamed me for what happened to mom..so that’s nice.”

“How could she blame you? That doesn’t make sense.”

“Makes plenty of sense to me.”

The two looked up at the sudden voice only to see Ariel’s sister standing above them. Elsa stood up, rivaling her height.

“Attina, you’re back..look I’m sorry for what happened.”

Attina looked at Ariel with a slight sneer, clearly disregarding the apology. Elsa noticed this and automatically stood in front of Ariel.

“I didn’t know you were the type to pick on kids. The hell is wrong with you?”

“Mind your business, this doesn’t concern you.”

She stepped closer to Attina.

“It’s my business now, you gonna do something about it?”

“You’d better get out of my face if you know what’s good for you.”

“I ain’t scared of people like you.”

Ariel pushed between the two, not wanting it to go any further, and she didn’t want Elsa to get hurt over her.

“Okay stop, Attina just leave her alone. We won’t bother you anymore.”

“That’s what I thought.”

She shoved past the two and went inside, slamming the door. 

“I’ve got a right mind to go in there after her.”

Ariel burst into tears then, everything was just too much, and she finally broke. Elsa looked at her and hugged her tightly. 

“It’s alright, I got you.”

Ariel pushed back and looked at Elsa with tear-filled eyes.

“Do you really?”

“Always.”

The tears spilled down her face and so did her true feelings.

“Elsa, do you even look at me?”

“What are you talking about? I’m always looking at you.”

She shook her head.

“No, are you looking at me and seeing me or do you see her too?”

How did it come to this?

“What..?”

“I can’t keep doing this, it makes me sick.”

She made Elsa let go of her as she continued to cry.

“Call me what you want, but I know what I see! I see the way you look at Anna, it’s so damn obvious.”

“It’s not like that-”

“No! I’ve tried to listen to you, but I can’t get that night out of my head. I watched you kiss her, knowing full well how I felt about you. You don’t just do that to someone! The way you look at us is so fucking different! Why do I feel like I have to compete for your attention?”

“You don’t.”

“Yeah right, not when she’s around. I’ve been quiet for so long, and it keeps eating at me. Just why are you with me..?”

“Because I lo-”

“Hey guys!”

Anna was a few feet away from them as she jogged over. Her smile left her as she saw the tears running down Ariel’s face.

“What happened? Ariel are you okay?”

“Don’t touch me.”

Anna widened her eyes, what was going on?

“Ariel, she didn’t do anything, we just want to help.”

Ariel looked at the two and felt her heart break even more, they looked..so right.

“If you want to help so much, then why don’t you make a choice Elsa?”

“Huh? Choice?”

“Who’s it gonna be? Me or Anna?”

Once she heard that, Anna knew what this was all about. She knew it would catch up with her one day, but not now!

“Ariel maybe you’re tired, that’s why you’re not thinking straight.”

Ariel whipped her head around towards Anna.

“I know what I said! I’m not going to just sit around and be the middle man for you two! I won’t let myself be used like that! So make the fucking choice Elsa.”

Anna looked at Elsa, who was in turmoil.

‘This shouldn’t be happening.’

“I choose you Ariel, you know that.”

“I want to believe you…”

She looked at Anna.

“...but I can’t. I need to go, I can’t be around you two right now.”

She walked off and stormed towards the park, hoping to clear her head. Leaving Anna and Elsa left, the tension was high. 

“Was that really your choice?”

Elsa looked at Anna, confused by her own thoughts.

“...I don’t know.”

“I think it’s best we hold off the girls night. We should do it another time.”

“Yeah..you tell them. We need to settle this, or else this could end up worse.”

“How would we do that?”

“We need to meet up and talk, like actually talk. I know we don’t really understand our feelings right now, but I can’t let you or Ariel get hurt.”

“Okay, there’s a small cafe around here. Let’s go there.” 

“Alright..sorry you got dragged into it.”

“It was a matter of time, I expected this to happen someday. I just want to do the next right thing.”

“Me too, be safe on your way.”

“You too.”

They parted and Anna walked to Tiana’s house, she couldn’t be alone with her thoughts right now. She spared one last look behind her, only to see Elsa looking back at her.

  
  



End file.
